


nothing could prepare me for this

by ribroast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxious Keith (Voltron), Arguments, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mostly Fluff, Puppy Love, Quarantine, bridesmaids - Freeform, lance BREAKS social distancing wtf lance, pet names because i don't use them HAHA, social distancing, they watch bridesmaids, vld, what a baddie, writing this because i haven't seen nor spoken to anyone i know in almost two months haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribroast/pseuds/ribroast
Summary: Keith and Lance are going through a rough patch, and Lance decides to surprise Keith with a visit.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	nothing could prepare me for this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. I hope you are all social distancing and taking care of yourselves! Obviously in this story Lance and Keith don't social distance :/ but this does not give you an excuse to! Please social distance for the sake of others around you. (Lance gets torn a new asshole for not doing it LOL)  
> -Peyton

Luckily, Keith had always been very paranoid as a child and was prepared for an event like this. In fact, Keith had probably brushed over many rational and irrational events when he was younger. If a bear breaks into his apartment when he's sleeping? He has a repellent made of bleach and ammonia strapped with velcro on the side of his bed, ready for use. Once again, not to practical. Or is it? Because while every store in New York City is slowly emptying itself while frantic shoppers grab for hand sanitizer and toilet paper, Keith's "food pantry" is already stocked with food and as much toilet paper and hand sanitizer anyone could dream of. 

Of course, Keith doesn't keep all of it to himself, he's nice enough to drop a few rolls off at Ms. Hitch's door down the hall with a cordial note, simply because he feels bad he's _too prepared_. It's not Keith's fault for being a future thinker! Everyone should have a stocked pantry with necessities for pandemics, purges, shark tornados, etc. 

But Keith isn't prepared for this.

"I don't understand your attitude!" Keith yells at his computer, a furious Lance lighting up the screen.

"You don't understand why I would be upset that you're slowly cutting people out of your life for no apparent reason?!" Lance looks incredulously furious, his eyebrows slanted down, icy blue eyes holding them up and his fingers wrapped around a textbook he's holding in his criss-crossed lap.

"I'm not cutting anyone out! Jesus-" Keith runs a hand through his hair. He's agitated. 

"Then why haven't you joined any of our zoom calls huh? Whenever we make plans with the rest of our friends you turn them down! I had to _coax_ you onto this call for fucks sake!"

"IT'S TO MUCH. It's to much and I get- anxiety and...FUCK!" Keith gripped his hair harder and he curled over, his forehead resting on his knees. 

"Then why didn't you tell me! You never fucking tell me anything!" Lance cried out in frustration, the computer screen was shaking slightly, and the intense pressure in Keith's chest was way to much to handle. 

"Just fuck off."

"What?" Lance seemed taken aback.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Keith glared up at Lance before manhandling the lid of the computer down to it's keys, slamming it. Whatever Lance was going to say was cut off and Keith now sat in trembling silence, trying to control his breathing.

Heavy regret steaming off of him and into the dense atmosphere, making Keith heave himself off the couch and to the kitchen where he could get some water. His eyes burned- god, he hated fighting with Lance. It sucked. Lance, a person that Keith was genuinely so in love with. Lance was the person who supported him with everything, and was loving no matter what. Keith's eyes filled as he sipped his water solemnly, trying his best to tune out his phone ballistically buzzing on the table. 

He had always been so prepared for things like this. He has a whole closet with fucking zombie survival shit. He gave up his clothes space for fucking _zombie survival equipment_. So how come he couldn't make Lance and Keith's relationship survive. He sobbed again, brushing his bangs out of his face and pulling down his rising pajama shirt. It's Lance's, and it's pretty big on him. That makes Keith somehow even more upset, and he collapses onto the couch and lets out a few good sobs, his whole face tingling from when they would echo into the pillow. 

He's just so tired of zoom calls and facetimes. He wants to see his friends and boyfriend; wants to cup Lance's cheeks and kiss them and ruffle Pidge's hair and laugh with Hunk about the recent comic in "The New Yorker". He doesn't want to have to log onto another call where they're laughing about something he can't understand, or where the connection cuts out and he can't see or hear them anymore. It's to much for him. And because somehow he was selfish, he probably just goofed everything up with Lance. 

They've been dating for 5 months now and it's been so great. Keith can't count the number or times he's seen the other boy doing something fucking stupid and having his heart melt. Or something cute. Anything Lance does makes Keith's heart melt. Lance was there for him always, and Keith tried his best to be there for Lance too. He listened to Lance rant about his boss and how his presentations to the rest of the staff are "cheesy", and comforts him when something sad happens. But what if it wasn't enough? Keith's a little awkward yes, and he can be reserved, so what if Lance finally got tired of that? What if he really didn't like Keith's hair and the way he talked about true crime, and the way Keith ate cereal? What if he thought Keith was _bad in bed???_

Listless insecurities raced through his head as he fiddled numbly with the loose strands from the pillow, sniffing quietly and letting the tears awkwardly wet his cheek. He most definitely fucked everything up huh. It felt like hours he laid there sulking, when someone knocked on the door, making Keith practically jump.

Who could be at the door? Everyone was supposed to be social distancing during this unfortunate time, so the post people wouldn't knock, they'd simply drop the package off at the door. Keith frowned, cautiously standing up and creeping towards the door, his heart shuddering when he went to look in the peephole.

His heart flipped. Lance was standing there in what looked like some jeans and a sweatshirt, his hair slightly rumpled, a distraught look on his face. Keith was quick to unlock the door and open it, his eyes only rising to where Lance's hand gripped the doorframe. 

"What are you doing here-"

"Quit shutting my out Keith." Lance interrupted, and Keith met his gaze nervously. He looked very serious, his eyes practically melt two holes in his skull.

"I'm not."

"You're doing it right now!"

"We're supposed to be social distancing." 

"Fuck social distancing!" Lance's voice got a bit louder, and Keith nervously looked around. Lance seemed to catch on, because his hunched shoulders lowered a bit, and he sighed. 

"Please, can I come in?" Keith nodded, and opened the door fully, walking towards the living room and leaving Lance to close it. 

He heard the door lock and his heart quivered with a sense of thankfulness. Lance always remembered to lock the door even right before he was about to leave him. 

"Keith, come on." Keith snapped his head to Lance, who looked more sad than angry. 

He walked closer to Keith, to where they were only standing a few feet apart in the middle of Keith's living room.

"Why are we doing this?" Keith impatiently stepped back, folding his arms closer to himself. 

"What?" Lance looked confused.

"You're here to dump me so do it." Keith grumbled, and Lance scoffed.

"Keith, I'm not breaking up with you! You're totally making this into something else. Couples fight? Do you _want_ to break up?" Lance's voice cracked near the end, and Keith looked up to see Lance's eyes slightly shiny. 

"No!"

"Ok so then let's talk about this!" Lance yelled, pulling at his face in frustration. "Why are you shutting me out and not talking to everyone else?" Lance tried.

Keith gulped. The nervousness in his hands was flooding into his legs and torso, making them shake nervously.

"It's to much. I get so nervous when we do calls because I feel left out and..and I just want to see you and our friends in REAL LIFE, not on a screen...I don't know why it makes me nervous it just does!" Keith gushed, his eyes burning again. 

It was silent when he started crying again, hot tears running down the same tear tracks from before, like permanent craters in his skin to remind him of his never-ending anxiety and paranoia. 

"Oh Keith.." Lance crowded Keith's space, using a hand to tilt Keith's wet chin up to look directly at Lance, who's eyes weren't icy anymore, they were melting into a soothing blue that made Keith shudder a breath. 

"I'm so sorry about the zoom calls honey...I can see why you don't want to do them." Lance sighed, using his other hand to brush some black hair out of his face. 

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry I got angry...It's just frustrating when you don't tell me what's happening up in that noggin of yours." Lance playfully knocked on Keith's head, and he giggled, feeling a little bit better. 

Keith dove into Lance's arms, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck and burying himself in the smooth curve that connected neck to shoulder. He breathed in, blessed to smell Lance for the first time in what seemed like months. 

"I'm sorry for not letting you anything..It's hard but I wanna try." Keith grumbled, and couldn't help but smile when Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's upper torso, burying his head in Keith's hair and lacing kisses on his scalp. 

They stayed like that for a while, standing in the middle of Keith's living room hugging, just soaking up each other's presence. Keith once again, felt so embarrassed he thought that Lance was going to break up with him. He still couldn't quite understand why his mind instantly resorted to 'Lance was going to break up with him'. Couples had fights, this definitely wasn't Lance and Keith's first fight, they've had a few and they always bounce back with more fervor than before, because they care about each other. Love each other.

"I love your crazy ass." Lance teased in Keith's ear, pressing a kiss on the shell of it. Keith rolled his eyes, audibly scoffing playfully and pushing him off. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked, moving his computer to underneath the coffee table and looking up at a soft smiling Lance.

"Sure. Can I pick?"

"Go ahead, just no Legally Blonde or I will kill you." Keith deadpanned for a moment and Lance pouted, placing his shoes by the door and sitting- no, sprawling himself on the couch, grabbing the remote and queueing up the tv. 

Keith entered his bedroom and grabbed the extra blanket sitting expectantly on the bed, slipping off his pants and socks. Lance's shirt was long enough to cover his lower half, the bottom of Keith's comfy boxers peeking out teasingly. He walked back into the living room to find Lance having done the same thing, his pants folded and sitting on the coffee table. He stopped scrolling through movies and looked up to meet Keith's grinning face and snorted. 

"Guess we had the same idea huh?" His sweatshirt was off now too, only a shirt and boxers adorning his tanned skin. Keith blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, sitting next to Lance. 

Looking up at the t.v screen, he was horrified. 

" _Oh my god_." Keith whined, as Lance pressed "play" on _Bridesmaids_.

"You never said anything about _Bridesmaids_." Lance teased, setting the remote down. 

"Great, can't wait to watch the most awkward sex scene ever." Keith blanched, as a nice looking house came into view on the screen.

"Hey come on! The scene is bad yes, but you're overlooking the WHOLE movie because of THIS scene!" Lance pointed at the tv which was currently showing the sex scene, and Keith fake gagged, obviously joking. 

"That's heterophobic!" Lance joked, and Keith burst into laughter, his eyes scrunching up as loud waves of laughter made his shoulders shake. 

Lance grinned, watching his cute boyfriend with a dazed look, a soft smile gracing Lance's lips. 

Keith eventually calmed down, and once the sex scene was over, he crawled over to Lance, collapsing into his chest and wedging himself in the small nest in between Lance's toned body and the couch. Finally comfy after some squirming, Lance chuckled. 

"You're like an earthworm." Lance lovingly pressed a kiss on the top of Keith's head where it rested on his chest. 

"What a wonderful compliment."

"Your welcome!" Lance went along with he sarcasm and Keith just burrowed closer to Lance, sighing when Lance rubbed circles in keith's lower back and intertwined his fingers with Keith's using his other hand.

Eventually the movie was over, and Keith frowned, sitting up while the credits rolled. 

"Do you have to go?" Keith frowned, and Lance smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually..I was thinking. Maybe I could stay here while the virus is happening? It's starting to get worse and this will probably be my last opportunity to get some stuff and come back here and stay with you so.." Lance suggested, and Keith's heart jittered, a smile gracing his lips.

"I'd love that." Keith didn't expect his response to come out so breathy, but here he was now, sounding like Lance just proposed or something. 

Lance looked at Keith, eyes shining and lips turned into an easy grin. He grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him in, their lips crashing together for the first time in a while and it felt so right. 

It was soft but deep, and Lance pulled Keith into his lap, breaking the kiss to look closer into Keith's eyes with much love and haze. 

"I don't know if I said this earlier, but I love your crazy ass." Lance nudged his forehead with Keith's and Keith shuddered as his hand rested idly on the curve of Keith's lower back, transitioning to his butt. 

"I love you too." He whispered, pressing back into the deep kiss, happily melting and forgetting everything else but how soft Lance's lips were.

***

(When Lance's mom heard that be broke social distancing and was now staying with Keith, she yelled at him for thirty minutes about how he couldn't bounce from his boyfriend to his house during this time. He reassured her that he would be staying. That seemed to make her feel better.)

(He never ended up leaving to go back to his own apartment, deciding to live Keith permanently. Keith was absolutely ok with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyyyy they're gay and they live with each other!  
> This was extremely self-indulgent lol, but I doubt you guys are upset.  
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
